User blog:BattleGames1/The Princess Thieves - Payback!
4:18pm "Mistress, we got a new email coming in. Cicada is calling us!" 'Pacman' burst into the office. Without missing a beat, 'Ogre' opened up her email account and saw the message. It’s time. Fulfill our contract. – Mastermind "Thanks, 'Pacman'. That will be all." 'Ogre' dismissed 'Pacman' from the room. Once the room fell silent, 'Ogre' got out her magnum pistol. Today was going to be a nice and relaxing day for her. All that animal business between the Vipers and the Wolves was about to end - hopefully by her hand. It was a shame the cult had to end, especially with a man such as Alpha Wolf leading such a bunch of mindless men. Now was the time to drop the courtesy. Opening a secure phone line from her computer using Google Voice, 'Ogre' contacted 'Spy' and 'Demon'. "Are you girls near the city yet?" 'Ogre' asked them. "We've just entered the subway network, just like you instructed us." 'Spy' replied, her voice sounding slightly crackled. "Good, I'll meet you girls there in about an hour. Just hang tight and stay out of sight." 'Ogre' signed off and grabbed her coat, tucking the fully loaded magnum inside. "Yo, 'Beast'! 'Pacman'!" she called out as she exited the apartment. "Yes, mistress?" the duo answered as they came rushing out. "Both of you come with me. We've just got a new job to do." ---- 5:42pm Down in the subways, 'Spy' and 'Demon' as well their comrades huddled close together. It was chilly down underground and the rattling of the passing subway cars isn't doing much to appease their need for peace. "So this war that's going on up above... what does Cicada want with us again?" 'Demon' asked under her chilled breath. "Not sure. Coleen will let us know when she gets here" 'Spy' replied as she looked out towards the now empty tunnel to see three figures approach them. "Speaking of which..." 'Ogre', 'Beast' and 'Pacman' strode up to the still waiting group and exchanged greetings. "Now that we are all here. Let's discuss business..." 'Ogre' said as the female gang made their way back up to the surface. ---- 8:18pm La Coyote sits patiently inside her house, meditating on what had happened to the Wolves these past few days. Outside the house, several Omegas stand guard over the area, rifles visible under the street and moonlight. They catch sight of 'Ogre' walking towards them. Suspicious, the Omegas at the gate stop her just as soon as she reaches the front of La Coyote's house. "Relax, men. I need to see your Beta on some official business." Looking at each other, one Omega said "Alright, but no monkey business or we kill you. Got that?" 'Ogre' made her way to the front door and asked La Coyote if she can enter. "There is something I would like to discuss with you." Opening the door a fraction, La Coyote asks "Are you alone?" "Of course I am. I'm just here to tell you something." "I thought you ladies were out of the war." Impatient, 'Ogre' forced the door open and let herself in. Up on a nearby knoll, 'Spy' looked through her binoculars at the scene below. "OK, La Coyote has taken the bait. On my signal, girls..." she said looking at her various girls who have their rifles out. 'Spy' herself stood up and unsheathed her bow, loading a steel-tipped arrow onto it. "What is it that you want to tell me, 'Ogre'? I'm a little busy at the moment." La Coyote said as she brought 'Ogre' to her lavish living quarters adorned with the trophies of a Wolf. "I've overheard that someone else is about to come after the Wolves and want their heads." 'Ogre' calmly stated with a sly grin on her face. "Who is it? Will you help us?" La Coyote asked as she walked over to the bookshelf where her pistol was laying. With the flick of her wrist, 'Ogre' whipped out her Model 29 and shot precisely at the pistol, the .45 snapping it in half. Smug look on her face, 'Ogre' declared sinisterly "Us. And... Cicada." Outside, the Omegas heard the gunshot from inside, but before the Omegas at the gate could react, one fell to the ground with an arrow protruding from his chest, another being shot down by a sniper round. The rest of the Omegas around the exterior of the house rushed out to help their fallen comrades but hiding in the darkness and behind adequate cover, the Thieves fired away at their confused fellows down on the street. Eventually as the last of the Wolves hit the road dying, the 6 Thieves who conducted the night attack - including 'Demon', 'Beast' and 'Spy' - wandered their way down, stopping just at the gate to see something brewing inside. "You dirty bitch!" La Coyote screamed as she lunged at 'Ogre' with full force. 'Ogre' dropped her magnum and lunged back at La Coyote, starting a very brutal catfight. The Thieves outside stood watching, with 'Beast' and her girls watching out the front to see if any reinforcements arrived. The catfight dragged on and on, and even when 'Ogre' drew out her KA-BAR, La Coyote proved to be one fierce tiger. Eventually, Coyote soon began to tire, and with one fell swoop of her magnum barrel, 'Ogre' pistol whipped the female Beta into submission. "You're lucky my client wants you alive... or else I would simply blow you apart, limb by limb." she growled as the female Coyote faded into unconsciousness. Results: 6 Wolves dead, 1 PT injured, La Coyote kidnapped ---- 9:58pm La Coyote opened her eyes and found herself gagged and bound to a pipe in a dark basement. All alone, helpless and almost naked. Suddenly she heard some footsteps approaching her. 'Ogre' and 'Demon' came into the light to see their captive friend. "Well..." 'Demon' said as she wrapped her hand with a towel "...I suppose the Alpha Wolf will be quivering in his boots when he sees his lovely little mistress in tears and made ugly as hell, eh?" "Too right, my lady, but lets see how much pain she can tolerate before giving in..." 'Ogre' closed in on La Coyote, her eyes beaming wide with fear as a still burning cigarette is held up very close to her cheek. La Coyote screamed her lungs out, so loud it could be heard upstairs. "It looks like the ladies down there are having their fun..." 'Beast' remarked as she continued to silently watch her kettle boil. Nightime snacks were on the way, and it was a special night for the Thieves to remember. Category:Blog posts